Alabastor S. Levantine
ALTERNATE OF MARQUO SENDERJAY Stalwart companion of Marquo Lysander Senderjay, and Smith of the Stoatorian Guard. 'From the Bunk' Gender Male Species Wildcat Weapon Scythe 'Appearance ' Alabastor Levantine is an immense tom. He towers over most of the beasts in the Imperium like a great statue, albeit one that moves. Large, rippling muscle runs up and down his frame, giving him the tremendous power that makes up for his lack of civilized cleverness. He’s coy enough as the animal that he is, though changed by his journey with Marquo. His fur is pure black, in contrast to the snow white of his single friend. His eyes are vibrant emerald green, that stand out in the light of the moon once he shows himself at night. Once that might have meant you were a deadbeast, but now he hardly finds reason to show himself to anybeast, not being the hunter he once was. In fact, nowadays you’ll probably hear him, first. His voluminous black cloak is gone, replaced by a complete set of fearsome, heavy, pitch-black plate armor. A cape hangs down from his waist if that makes any difference, but in full outfit, he sounds rather like a trashbin full of marbles. That walks. He bears no weapon now, preferring to rely on iron-clad paws backed by his terrible strength. His appearance alone is often enough to turn away less stalwart enemies. Alabastor is at first glance, and continues to be, the beast you don’t want to upset. Even so, since his return, his behaviour has taken on an odd twist… there’s been rumors circulating that he actually saved a stoatess and her child from a crew of drunken haberdashers. The things beasts do, eh? 'Biography' At thirty-nine seasons, Alabastor Levantine has a long and rather dreadful history. I won’t ruin your day with the fine details, but the tale itself must be told. Born to the wealthy Levantine family of wildcats, Alabastor grew up solitary and resentful of the people who shunned him. For his mind was damaged; he could understand perfectly what people said to him, but himself could not often form coherent sentences. In moments of great passion, clarity would show through, but often he was reduced to speaking like a barbarian. And he was close to being one, at that. His family abandoned him in a forest at twelve seasons, and from that time until he came to the Imperium, his life was void of companions except for one. Wandering in the vast wilderness, his body became strong out of necessity. He was a big beast to begin with, taller than his older siblings when his family had forsaken him, and his claws were never anything but what nature intended. He used these to survive, eating what he could and avoiding roving bandits and beasts in great armor, clunking along. One day, he was found asleep by a hermit. On waking Alabastor attempted to flee, only to be caught by the tail by the hermit, who eventually convinced him to come back and live under his roof. The hermit taught him many things about the forest and himself, as well as how to use weapons and make fishing poles and such handy things. His mind was being restored after so long alone and so much abuse by the kind efforts of the badger who’d taken him in. One day, the bandits came. The hermit was strong, but he was old. He fought off the first intruders, but after them came tall, hooded beasts with sickles in paw, all murmuring a strange chant, “''Asche zu asche…''” What Alabastor saw upon returning home was the badger’s body being hauled away- in bloody, tattered pieces. It broke his mind once and for all, and he went mad. He set upon the cloaked beasts with wild abandon, hacking with tooth and claw and sword. They were not prepared for such an onslaught, and fell without much of a chance to retaliate. Checking their bodies, he found the leader kept a strange item close- a modified farming scythe, with grips on the staff and a reinforced blade, as well as a tall, slender spearhead topping it. Along the top of the staff were carved several lunar motifs, which he took to only be obscure symbolism. But killing them wasn’t enough. He felt the need to further avenge his caretaker, and in his madness, he found a way… And a new source of food. --- For twenty seasons he lived in that wood, preying on innocent passerby and bandit crews alike. The forest developed a reputation as being haunted by the spirit of the old hermit, which was in a way true. He was content to feast on the bold. After a time, though, they began coming in greater numbers, seeking to drive him out. He left that wood and traveled far, eventually stowing away on the schooner that took him to the Imperium. There he continued his grisly behaviour, avoiding the Guard and the Fogeys alike, developing a reputation as a wicked demon. Until he met Marquo Senderjay. At first, the albino was just curious food. But he couldn’t quite get a hold on the beast; he was too fast, too clever. Slippery, like the fish he used to eat. But he kept coming back to talk to him, and eventually, he was no longer considered food, just a fact of life. One day, Marquo saved him in his sleep from a pair of cutthroats, and he regarded the fox with respect. Their connection developed to the point of an odd sort of friendship, and he even signed up for the Navy to serve aboard the same ship his albino friend did. When his companion decided it was time to retreat from the Harbor, Alabastor complied wordlessly. So they vanished into Sleet Hall, and when they emerged, the great black tom could speak- laconically. His attitude has shifted as well; no less pragmatic or survival-oriented, but featuring a gentlebeast's streak, a desire to lend a paw to those in trouble. This may of course simply be an excuse to pick fights, but at the very least, a noble purpose may be served. Category:Alternates Category:Members of the Stoatorian Guard